1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter pistol having a nontraditional shape and firing system.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Starter pistols are common sights at many sporting events. These pistols, which fire blank cartridges to produce a loud bang, typically lack a bore-through barrel relative to a standard pistol but are otherwise very similar in appearance to a standard pistol.
A problem with starter pistols is that, due to their realistic appearance, they are a lure to many people especially children. These children want to play with the starter pistol and may try to steal them. As starter pistols can be very dangerous if misused, they do not belong in a child's hand. Furthermore, a person armed with a standard firearm, such as a police officer, may mistake the starter pistol for a standard pistol and may shoot the child if he feels threatened.
Another problem with starter pistols is their use in crime. Due to the pistol's realistic appearance, many criminals opt for a starter pistol for use in robberies. These criminals prefer the starter pistol because it is less expensive and because the criminal can bypass the various gun control laws in many jurisdictions. Laws have been enacted in many jurisdictions requiring the end of the starter pistol's barrel to be painted orange in order to distinguish a starter pistol from a standard pistol. While this solution diminishes the potential for a child holding a starter pistol from being shot, it fails to lessen the attraction people have toward the pistol and does not prevent a criminal from masking over the orange paint.
As there is no adequate substitute for the bang produced by the starter pistol to begin a sports contest, the starter pistol will continue in use at many sports venues. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a starter pistol that lacks the appeal of a realistic appearance of a standard pistol and that eliminates the potential for mistaking the starter pistol with a standard pistol.